Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/27 September 2012
11:54 ... 11:57 12:16 Hey Myhtin 12:16 Mythrun( 12:17 Mythrun** 12:27 Hi Jeyo o/ 12:28 Hello 12:28 Heyo Jeyo o/ 12:28 Hi Storm o/ 12:29 o/ 12:30 Gtg 12:32 Dead chat 12:32 Indeed. 12:35 so... 12:35 How is your day? 12:35 Fine 12:36 Okay. 12:42 Fine thank you. 12:42 You? 12:42 Um... Good. 12:45 My day just started, because it's 10:45 AM here :P 12:46 Coolio. 12:49 Lol 12:49 It's 8:50 here 12:50 8:50 PM 12:50 AM or PM? 12:53 PM 12:53 Oh. I always get those confused :P 12:53 Makin' Bionicle sprites :) 12:54 Cool! 12:59 What do you think? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/2/2c/Sprite_comic_1-storm_%28matoran%29.png 12:59 Its nice. 12:59 Myself as a matoran 01:01 Cool! 01:19 Hello 01:20 Does anybody know were the pictures of the new ninjago episode came from ? 01:21 Nope 01:21 Hello Everyone! o/ 01:21 Hey Rattla o/ 01:22 Hey! 01:22 Hello. 01:23 Hi Neo o/ 01:23 How are you? 01:25 Good you 01:25 Glad to see a fellow former Lu player 01:26 You can tell? Nice :P . 01:26 Hard to believe its almost been a year 01:26 I know. 01:26 Almost a year!? 01:27 Half. 01:27 well, they said they were done with it in october 01:27 well I guess 01:27 It IS September... 01:27 01:27 Yeah I see 01:27 Almost October... 01:27 A year since its last update 01:28 quick question: do we have a page for our scenes 01:28 Scenes? 01:28 Scenes about.....? 01:28 like our lego scenes 01:28 What was it called now ? Something like power of the nexus force 01:28 city, star wars, whatever 01:28 Themes? 01:29 wait wasn't it the ninjago update ? 01:29 like our lego city where we can post pics and stuff 01:29 Yes. 01:29 . 01:29 thanks 01:30 wait what? 01:30 . 01:30 o/ Neo 01:30 fist link was faulty 01:30 dawwwwww 01:30 g2g :( 01:31 Bye o/ 01:31 Bye! o/ 01:31 Hi Stor– bye. 01:31 Patrick, use the second link. 01:31 where u can put ur swhere u can put ur scenes 01:31 *where 01:31 Mystake . Everyone's fav ninjago. :P 01:32 A question about whether or not I should Change my Avatar... Can anyone tell what it is? 01:32 Zombie groom. 01:32 A zombie from Monster Fighters ? 01:32 Monster Fighters. 01:33 Good... It took me like an hour for my Computer to Adjust to this new one. 01:33 Lol 01:33 I had to Restart it. 01:33 01:34 Sorry? 01:34 Dang, still wondering were Starcracker got those pictures of the stone army this morning 01:34 I know. 01:34 He took pics of the video. I could do it, too. 01:35 I know, I spent a while looking for the vid 01:35 Couldn't find it anywhere 01:35 I don't have Snipping tool, So I couldn't. 01:35 Except for that 40 second trailer from some guy filming it on the tv 01:36 I hate when people do that. 01:36 I know 01:36 Usually you have to wait a few days, then the proper version is on Youtube. 01:36 Still, that got those pictures somewhere 01:37 And ninjagohd2 posts the new episode on the day they primired 01:37 Shame there hasn't been one in a while 01:38 It is on next Wed. 01:38 I can't wait to see the new Stone Warriors 01:38 . 01:38 Thats what I heard, I cant check the website cuase I am from Canada 01:38 Hey, Jag. 01:39 Captain Jag, sounds like someone from Lu 01:39 And Star Wars. 01:39 :P 01:40 Sounds like the Star Wars Character, Captain Jag. 01:40 I gotta Go, Bye everyone! o/ 01:40 Anyone play MineCraft ? 01:40 XD 01:40 Yeah... I joined Wikia nearly a year before LU came out. 01:40 Bye, Rattla. 01:41 Cya 01:42 so.... 01:43 ....... 01:44 Well, I gtg cya guys 01:45 well i gotta go o\ 01:46 /o 01:46 \o 01:46 Bye. 01:46 o/ 01:53 Lloyd has a mother. 01:55 Took long enough :P 01:55 He does. 01:55 I don't know. 01:55 What's her name. 01:56 Is she pretty? Giggity giggity goo. :3 01:56 Misado, or Pisado. 01:56 o.O 01:56 Misado/Misago 01:56 Kimmy Gibson: An ugly women. 01:56 Yep. 01:57 Hmm, Im starting to like any Ninjago character with 4 arms.... 01:57 Stone Warrior, Samukai, Garmadon. :P 01:58 Stone Warrior is, I don't know. I will wait to watch the episode to judge. 01:58 Can I see the picture? 01:58 Can I see a picture. 01:59 Sure 02:00 Stone Warrior. 02:00 4 arms: http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/0/06/Stone_Warrior2.PNG 02:01 He is a giant! 02:01 With 4 arms 02:03 I'ma go play MineCraft. 02:03 Goodbye, all. 02:03 :( 02:03 wait 02:04 wanna play MC with me 02:04 Hi. Bye. Yes? 02:04 ? 02:04 i'll give ip 02:04 I have an iPad, can't, sorry. 02:04 oh 02:04 wow 02:04 no PC/Mac MC players :'( 02:05 I hope to join soon :D . Anyway, bye! 02:05 o/ 02:05 so how is everyone!? 02:05 :P 02:05 I play MC 02:06 on PC? or Mac? 02:07 PC 02:07 smp.blocktopia.net:25563 02:07 play? 02:07 it's hunters vs survivors 02:07 cya there 02:07 o/ 02:28 I'd come. 02:28 But, only if my minecraft work. 02:35 Could y'all check this out? User_blog:Darth_henry/Minecraft_and_Roblox_Contest 02:40 Do you have minecraft, DH? 02:44 Yep. 02:44 iPod. 02:44 Touch? 02:45 Yeah. 02:46 Anyone want to enter my contest? 02:47 What's the contest? 02:47 User_blog:Darth_henry/Minecraft_and_Roblox_Contest 02:47 Minecraft and Roblox. 02:47 You don't hae to do both but it helps your chances. 02:54 Maybe? 02:55 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/b/b3/Roblox_man2.png 02:55 Is this what Roblox's usually look like (I don't play it/know what it is) 02:56 Hey. 02:56 Hello. 02:56 Hey Czech o/ 02:56 o/ 02:58 How is your day Czech? 02:59 Ugh. 02:59 Chat. 02:59 Lag. 03:03 Hi 03:03 Hi Charge o/ 03:07 gtg 03:07 bye 03:07 Bye o/ 03:10 :O 03:10 Lloyds mother's name is something 03:10 hi 03:10 It just said it! 03:10 *thinks* 03:10 i think Miamo 03:10 im doing something so brb 03:11 But how is Lloyd normal... 03:12 Wait... 03:12 No. 03:14 Hi. 03:14 Hey Joker o/ 03:15 Oh woaah woaahh 03:15 That's when I used to rule the world.. 03:15 ? 03:15 XD 03:15 Viva la Vida. 03:16 Wonder what language the song is in. 03:16 Italiano 03:17 I used to rule the world Seas would rise when I gave the word Now in the morning I sleep alone Sweep the streets I used to own 03:17 Awesome 03:18 I used to roll the dice Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes Listen as the crowd would sing "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!" 03:18 03:18 Read more: COLDPLAY - VIVA LA VIDA LYRICS 03:18 03:18 lol. 03:18 I love that song 03:18 read more now. 03:18 I used to roll the dice Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes Listen as the crowd would sing "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king. 03:18 One minute I held the key Next the walls were closed on me And I discovered that my castles stand Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand 03:18 03:19 o/ 03:29 back 03:46 I'm playing slender 03:47 Cool 03:48 I found Slenderman in the wall and peed. 03:49 O...Kay.... 03:50 It was scary! 03:53 AHH! 03:54 :] 03:54 ? 03:54 4994 03:55 Weird right? 03:55 Slenderman almost got me 03:55 he was hiding behind a tree. 04:02 Why'd you leave? 05:01 O_O 05:02 Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 05:02 Jeyo has left the chat. 05:02 CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 05:02 CzechMate has left the chat. 05:10 Hey Korp o/ 05:14 mitäs duunaat 05:14 (what are you doing) 05:15 (oulus accent) 05:16 (Oh) 05:23 bye....... 05:24 :O 05:38 O/ 05:40 O/ 05:41 Hi Irankk o/ 05:42 Irnakk* :p 05:43 Back 05:43 Hey Irnakk, Hey Clone o/ 05:46 The empire strikes out isnt on youtube yet. :/ 05:46 Welcome back! :d 05:46 Wanna see 2012 SW preliminary images? 05:47 I found them 05:47 Awesome! 05:49 Hai 05:50 You mean 2013, right? 05:50 Yes 05:50 Link? 05:52 Irnakk? 05:52 Endor and B-Wing, Alderaan and Tantive IV,Droideka battle pack and Asteroid field and TIE bomber 05:52 :) 05:52 :| 05:53 Not funny 05:53 It isnt supposed to be funny. (eyeroll) 05:53 Per CGCJ 05:55 Back 05:58 Ugh. 05:58 Lag. 06:00 Everyone has a different sense of humour. 06:00 g2g 06:01 If you dont like it doesnt mean it isnt funny to everyone. 06:02 (facewall) 06:03 I found it mildly funny 06:05 See? 06:05 Everyone has different thoughts. 06:06 I found it quite annoying and rude, to get Czechs hopes up like that 06:06 My thoughts right now is that when Patrick Star was a kid, he was awesome 06:06 (eyeroll) 06:07 Sorry, it's just I've been editing on the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki all day 06:08 I find it quite annoying and rude,that you eyeroll when Legoboy joins and have personal attacks against him. 06:10 I've never personally attacked a users :/ 06:10 user* 06:10 Yes you did. 06:11 And i wasnt the first who did that joke. 06:11 I'm not saying names. 06:12 If you mind. (eyeroll) 06:12 *Cough* definitely not me *cough* 06:31 06:46 Hi Makuhero o/ 06:47 Hey 06:47 There was a spidering my key board 06:47 Hello 06:48 Nobody 06:49 Took pics of my first Super Hero custom set :D 06:49 Hello 06:49 Everybody has frozen or sumthing 06:49 Wanna rp 06:49 RO 06:49 No 06:50 Czech! o/ 06:50 *shoots u* 06:50 The set is called "Byzogulater's Trident Snatch" 06:50 It has Red Sailor (new hero), Ramage Xzas (old, but redesign), Byzogulater (new) and his minion. 06:51 Back 06:51 Three vehicles: 06:51 Red Sailor's Speedship 06:51 Byzogulater's Striker-class yellow energey mobile 06:51 *energy 06:52 and Ramage Xzas's motorcycle 06:54 http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO - Anybody like? 06:54 (It's nearly complete 06:54 )* 06:55 Ooosa 06:56 I spent yesterday searching the internet for my old LEGO photo's 06:56 No images of me D: :p 06:58 My favourite photo out off all of them http://images.wikia.com/cgcj/images/9/9c/7963.JPG 06:58 I have to go now, bye! o/ 06:58 Every Villain Is Lemons 06:59 E.V.I.L 06:59 It's a funny scene 06:55 Ooosa 06:56 I spent yesterday searching the internet for my old LEGO photo's 06:56 No images of me D: :p 06:58 My favourite photo out off all of them http://images.wikia.com/cgcj/images/9/9c/7963.JPG 06:58 I have to go now, bye! o/ 06:58 Every Villain Is Lemons 06:59 E.V.I.L 06:59 It's a funny scene 07:02 07:04 07:05 Oh, phew 07:11 Hey Czech o/ 07:14 . 07:16 ? 07:34 07:38 07:02 07:04 07:05 Oh, phew 07:11 Hey Czech o/ 07:14 . 07:16 ? 07:34 07:38 07:52 I am always here 07:52 Like, when I'm "away" 07:59 I can see all 08:02 Except in other people's PM's 08:18 08:18 Yeah 08:55 09:04 Oh, phew 09:25 It's boring here bye 09:25 09:25 Hey Rattla o/ 09:30 09:55 Hooray! 09:55 Link? 09:56 No, Zelda. 09:56 ._. 09:56 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/14/Screen_Shot_2012-09-26_at_7.32.37_PM.png 09:56 :) 09:56 BRB 09:56 09:56 whoops 09:56 09:57 And the golden ninja has a golden lightsaber 09:57 Back 09:57 GOLDEN NINJA? 09:58 09:58 lol 09:58 It's a Samurai, not ninja 09:58 AFK 09:58 :P 09:58 Actually, looks more Sensei/Samurai to me 09:58 It seems that Garmadon used the DNA(something like that) from the old Stone Warriors to turn himself into one of them 09:58 That, I'm pretty sure, its a flame sword 09:59 With a lightsaber hilt 09:59 They can't use "Lightsaber" 09:59 I'm getting a checkered pattern :P 10:00 Ninjago is crazy. 10:00 They should've stayed at 4 ninja 10:00 That, I agree, is a very interesting(shocking) twist 10:00 They need to stop making ninja every opportunity they get. 10:01 One day a LEGO designer was talking to his boss 10:01 They were gonig well with Ninjago 10:01 People will be shocked when they find out that Stone Warrior=Garmatron 10:01 so they threw in a ninja 10:01 I'm a Goofy Goober!! 10:01 WTH is a Garmatron? 10:02 Sorry Czech? 10:03 You're a Goofy Goober!! 10:03 o/ 10:03 What is a Garmatron? 10:03 Back 10:03 o/ 10:03 Hey Irnakk o/ 10:04 And Legofan o/ 10:04 It sounds like some sort of Herofactory name 10:04 Hello! o/ 10:04 What does? 10:04 We're all Goofy Goobers!! 10:04 Goofy Goofy Goober Goober Rock!! 10:04 @Czech: Oh it is the set name for 2013, everyone predicts that Garmatron is the new name for Garmadon. 10:05 HAHAHAHAHA 10:05 What a Robot-like name. 10:06 that is so weird... 10:06 What? Garmatron? 10:08 yes 10:09 70504_Garmatron 10:10 Wow 10:10 Gtg 10:10 o/ 10:10 Sounds like Megatron :/ 10:10 o/ 10:10 Ironhide died ;( 10:10 Bye! 10:10 o/ 10:12 Irnakk, did your avatar use to be Tahu Mata? 10:12 http://i2.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/003/231/dancing-spiderman.gif 10:13 Haha... :) 10:16 I'm Leaving... Bye! o/ 10:23 i g2g, bye! 10:23 o/ 01:37 o/ 02:06 Hey 02:06 LUWikiBot? 02:07 Anyone? 02:08 :| 02:08 None is here 02:10 :/ 03:02 O/ 03:02 Irankk! 03:02 :) 03:02 What's u 03:03 Up? 03:03 * 03:28 ! o/ 03:28 So.. 03:40 Hi 03:40 o/ 04:03 hello 04:03 o/ 04:03 o/ 04:15 moro 04:31 ok....... 04:43 Forum:New_parts_numbering_system 04:44 Hey o. 04:44 o/ 04:45 12w39a is out. 04:45 Nothing big, just fixes. 04:45 Creeper!" 04:45 o/ 04:46 Still haven't fixed Windows Explorer crashing. 04:47 Still?! 04:48 Uh huh. 04:48 No idea how to fix it. 04:49 I've tried every solution possible. 04:50 Have you tried restoring your computer to an earlier state? 04:53 It doesn't go far back enough. 04:55 Oh :/ 04:58 (Brb going to start a Tekkit world) 05:08 Hi 05:09 Have you thrown it out the window yet? 05:11 No. 05:12 Can you only use Windows Explorer? 05:12 Could you use Mozilla Firefox or something? Safari? 05:13 (eyeroll) Not Internet Explorer. 05:13 Sorry 05:13 I'm not a computer wizard. 05:13 Windows Explorer is the thingy that makes the taskbar, your documents and stuff like that work. 05:13 Ah. 05:14 But everytime I try to run something like that, for example looking through My Pictures, it crashes and restarts. 05:14 You may need to ask your parents for a loan, pay it back later, and buy the Wii U 05:15 With the Loan, take it in for a repair 05:16 I never take most of my things for repair. I've learnt that most problems with computers can be found on computers. 05:17 Ok... Have you googled to see if anyone else has had a similar problem? 05:17 Well you see the thing is I've actually found the solution. 05:17 It was on the SFC scannow I did yesterday. 05:18 But I can only found the info from that scan by going through lots of folders. 05:19 Ok.. 05:19 It told me that a file has been corrupted (Windows Explorer) and that I can find the logs in a folder, which I cannot access without Windows Explorer crashing. 05:19 It also said it cannot be fixed :/ 05:21 :| 05:24 Can someone get me the bot request or proposals page? 05:24 I'm not finding it... 05:37 Heyo guys. 05:41 Hi 05:41 o/ 05:41 How are you? 05:42 o/ Hi there, I'm doing great, and yourself? 05:46 Hi Swipe 05:47 Good, thanks 05:48 gtg 05:48 Bye 05:52 Hey there CGCJ. 05:52 Hi 06:12 Creepper! 06:13 New snapshot! 06:14 Yeah, it sucks. 06:14 I mean it actually made the lighting worse. 06:14 Really? 06:15 Yeah, all stairs and things like that have the black spot glitch. 06:15 Even though Dinnerbone said he completely removed it. 06:15 I see what you mean :/ 06:16 I'm going to ask my teacher tomorrow what I should about the whole Windows Explorer thing. 06:17 The new walking sound effect is annoying 06:17 And now there is no taskbar... 06:23 I hope my teacher can help! 06:23 O/ 06:23 look User_blog:Domino1205/Who_is_the_mysterious_Stone_Warrior? 06:23 O/ 06:23 Not going to look 06:24 (Brb) 06:25 I looked.. 06:25 It does not make sense though the 2 pictures where cool 06:25 :p 06:26 Aww.. Empire strikes out is not on youtube yet. 06:30 I'm gonna go play Awesomenauts since Minecraft's lighting sucks. 06:48 Wow chat is busy 06:49 Yeah 06:51 Hi guys o/ 06:52 SKP! 06:53 http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO - All of my LEGO photo's! :D 06:53 (I got bored and decided to have them all on one page :P ) 06:53 Brb 06:54 Cool, and nice classic space set. 06:55 http://skp.wikia.com/wiki/SKP4472_is_Epic 07:03 http://apod.nasa.gov/apod/image/1209/shuttlelax_confer_3628.jpg 07:04 The shuttles looks so decrepid. 07:04 Also flying a bit low I think... 07:13 http://www.clickabrick.co.uk/2012/09/bricklink-founder-dan-jezeks-2nd.html 07:15 That picture that CJC linked to annoys me :/ 07:15 Why? 07:16 Nothing, I just thought I saw something when I didn't 07:20 Woah, nice Wiki SKP 07:21 I don't use it, but thanks anyway :) 07:21 You don't? 07:22 "Midi-Scale Titanic 07:22 07:22 Coming 2012..." Is it? 07:22 It's like 1/4 done in LDD. 07:23 That's if I still have the file/... 07:33 Hi Clone 07:39 ... 08:19 .. 08:27 Creeper! 08:29 And someone says something 10 minutes after I join. 08:29 (Can't believe how I've been working on the wrong story for Fictapedia) 08:29 Sorry I was kind of busy 09:01 I'm pretty sure morgues have more activity than chat has tonight 09:16 hi 09:27 hi 09:27 How are you? 09:29 :| 09:29 hi 09:30 Hello 09:30 Hows it going? 09:34 ... 09:37 good 09:37 Hi 09:37 hi guys o/ 09:37 Good? 09:37 hi @Nuff 09:37 internet was derping 09:37 ... 09:38 Doin' math homework : P 09:41 oh 09:43 o/ 09:43 hello 09:43 hi 09:44 how are you 09:44 good....? 09:44 ok.. 09:45 what is your favorite theme 09:45 Um. Can it be a upcoming theme? 09:45 sure what ev 09:45 Mine will be "Legends of Chima" 09:46 knew it 09:46 too obvious 09:46 mine is superheroes 09:47 mine is star wars 09:47 can't wait to see pon krell 09:48 back 09:48 ohai 09:48 wat's up?? 09:48 nothing 09:49 so does any one know if general zod will be a minifigure 09:50 Doubt it 09:52 well some of us said that there would be other SUPERHEROES in the theme so MAYBE 09:54 Truthfully, i don't know. We just haven't gotten any evidence that there will be 09:54 The one thing we don't need is more heroes for the superheroes theme though 09:54 per Storm 09:54 We need more villains 09:55 There are about 10 heroes and only 3 villains 09:55 exactly 09:55 If you don't count the villain's henchmen 09:55 green arrow would be nice though and flash... but a big JL set with brainiac would be awesome with LEGO Batman 3 if was to be made 09:55 It would. 09:56 i agree 09:57 A Doc Ock 2099 would be awesome 09:57 yesssssssssssssss 09:57 this ^^ 09:58 She's my favorite Doc Ock 09:58 ikr 09:58 Laser tentacles ftw 09:58 ^ 09:58 scorpian 2099 09:59 http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/46772/1396497-sdock_super.jpg o3o 10:00 why isn't green goblin in ultimate spiderman 10:00 the only reason i'm not running to be a chat mod is.. Clone randomly hates me 10:01 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120605221919/spiderman/images/1/13/Scorpion_2099.jpg Mree Hee Hee 10:01 >:) 10:01 Randomly? 10:01 If he doesn't like you there is a reason behind it. 10:02 idk why though :( 10:02 I don't know what that reason is though 10:03 tell him off ! tell him off ! 10:03 btw i am in elementary school 10:04 ... 10:04 you know you must be 13 10:04 to be on this chat 10:04 and on this wiki 10:04 wait 10:05 sorry but you must be 13 10:05 (7th grade 13....) (8th grade 14....) 10:05 11 or 12 10:05 im in 7th 10:05 or at wost 8-10 10:05 im in 7th 10:05 so im allowed 10:05 so i am in the gifted program and in 6th grade 10:05 same 10:05 special ed! 10:05 XD 10:05 oh 10:05 ahem. 10:05 sorry 10:06 i was agreeing with Lego 10:06 IQ=168 10:07 ROFL 10:07 english? 10:07 please 10:07 10:08 IQ=197 honors language arts and 7th grade algebra.. FTW 10:08 no i mean ROFL i don't know what that means 10:08 IQ-=192 10:09 the your head is bursting out of your skull 10:09 and i learned algebra in 5th 10:09 3rd 10:09 alam 10:10 your lieing 10:10 What..? 10:10 alam is underage 10:10 Alam, lying is not what a true person would do, that leads you to a bad area. 10:10 Nuff, how do you know? 10:10 nope gifted program 10:10 (special ed.....) 10:10 Alam, please leave. 10:10 he is in elementary school 10:10 You must be 13 or older to be here. 10:11 he even said... 10:11 :P http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/8027544658/ 10:11 my school goes from kindergarten to 8th 10:11 cut me slack i'm one year away 10:11 to finish our earlier disscusion 10:11 alam 10:11 please leave 10:12 Alam, just leave.. 10:13 I don't want to waste time getting an admin from the community service wiki to ban you. 10:13 storm.... 10:13 please ban him from chat 10:13 Alam, as long as you don't run around telling everyone that you are underage, I won't ban you. 10:13 storm! 10:13 Storm, 'bout time you answered. 10:13 you need to ban him 10:13 You need to answer fast because I almost had community service up on their tail. 10:14 His tail, actually. 10:14 I've been here :| I just wasn't saying anything 10:14 oh 10:14 lol 10:14 but storm 10:14 you really need to ban him 10:14 well if he is a "year" away i guess we could have an agreement 10:14 No I don't 10:14 If I got staff of wikia, I'd probably be banned from this chat. 10:14 if czech did it to me, then you have to do it to him 10:15 just as storm said don't give clues to others that yo are "underage" 10:15 Lego, their is a strict policy on Wikia, it's to not tell anybody your age whatsoever. 10:15 he said he was in elementary not his age 10:15 Well, just don't say that either. 10:16 Their is a point. 10:16 Don't say your school, your semester, age, or anything. 10:16 Many underage users in the past told everyone that they are underage, and it got to the point that it was annoying. Therefore we banned them. 10:16 so its time to ban 1 more. 10:16 *has smirk* 10:16 Yeah, but that's also strict policy of Community Wikia. :/ 10:16 No it isn't 10:16 Yes 10:17 :\ 10:17 :/ * 10:17 Storm, I know. 10:17 But we don't care about the policy :P 10:17 .. 10:17 you guys are trying to ban me jerks 10:17 Jerk? 10:17 Most Mods and Admins let it slip as long as it isn't bothersome 10:17 HAH. 10:17 ya its time. 10:17 Slide, you mean, Storm..? 10:18 cant call mods jerks 10:18 so you are trying to ban me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:18 because your underaged! 10:18 Stop arguing. 10:18 Ugh, useless. :/ 10:18 Hi, 2k. 10:18 by one year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:18 (facepalm) this is why underaged idiots get banned 10:18 X( 10:18 XD 10:19 Idiots? 10:19 I have somebody that has the name of Lego that needs to be banned, but he owns Ninjago Wiki. 10:19 Hey Joker 10:19 He called Rus an underaged sorry idiot. 10:19 I'm having Rus unbanned.. 10:19 Uhh.. 10:19 :/ 10:19 I forgot the button. 10:20 I'll be back, I'm heading into the community wikia just for a minute to see who may be staff their. 10:20 he wants to get rus banned 10:20 for infinty 10:20 Shh, gonna be quiet in community wiki. 10:20 just entered. 10:21 ooh i wanna join link? 10:21 Wait, who wants Rus banned? 10:21 lego 10:21 legodude101 10:21 Not Rus 10:21 who is rus 10:21 banned rus for nothing 10:21 Thought so 10:21 I can have Legodude101 banned, like boom. 10:21 Everyone is trying to get Alamborn19 banned for being 1 year underage 10:22 Just for being underaged. 10:22 just stop and let this slide 10:22 Just because Rus was 11. 10:22 He isnt 11 10:22 It says 13. 10:22 Cook Me Plox is a councilor on the Community Wiki but he's not answering. 10:22 Alamborn, how old are you? 10:22 and most chat mods are away. 10:22 12 10:22 Ah 10:23 link to that chat? 10:23 ? 10:23 sure 10:23 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 10:23 oh i had one 10:23 What chat? 10:23 WHAT 10:23 Community Chat 10:23 Mod just replied. 10:23 I have to contact them.. 10:23 >_< 10:23 I hate this. 10:23 Ikr? 10:23 This might take a few days. 10:24 UGGGH!! 10:24 ATSF had a glitch, so I had to contact them... 10:24 I hate Callofduty4. 10:24 (ohai) 10:24 ... 10:24 :| 10:24 He cussed at me and thought I lied about my brother. 10:24 same. 10:24 What? 10:24 Who? 10:25 why am i not a chat mod :/ 10:25 CallofDudy4 10:25 I don't know 10:25 Ugh 10:25 *Duty 10:25 I can't contact them ever. 10:25 Callofduty4 owns call of duty wiki. 10:25 i want to apply but clone just doesn't like me 10:26 Probably need to add periods and a capitalization. 10:26 Clone is 1 person :/ 10:26 lol 10:27 Nuff, Clone doesn't like everybody 10:27 Wait 10:27 ROFL 10:27 XD! 10:27 Let me rephrase that 10:27 you tell him 10:27 no 10:27 2000 10:27 dont rephrase it 10:27 its true 10:27 brb 10:27 Clone dislikes everybody 10:28 ik 10:28 he called me russy once 10:28 it kinda creeped me out 10:28 clone was never nice to me :( 10:29 he kinda hated my sense of humor 10:29 He hated mine too 10:29 me three 10:29 Wait, he still does 10:29 clone is never on now.. 10:30 good. 10:30 czech is awesome 10:30 No, he's always on when I'm on :/ 10:30 hello 10:30 hi 10:30 Done. 10:30 o/ 10:30 I sent. 10:30 Hello Batman guy o/ 10:31 hi atbf2 10:31 You can call me 2000 if you want ;) 10:31 When, I first came to LEGO Wikia. 10:31 I was excited. 10:31 this ^ 10:31 back 10:31 Same 10:31 I thought everybody would like me. 10:31 Turns out, nope. 10:32 ^ this 10:32 Until a very mysterious man named, " CGCJ " came.. 10:32 they thought i was someone called LEGOMAN2135 10:32 My life changed ever since this mysterious person came. 10:32 He seemed nice at first... 10:32 Why they ask you that? 10:32 idk 10:33 he must've gotten banned 10:33 before i came on 10:33 I'm gonna go play Pirates of the Carribean. 10:33 You guys should respect Clone, he been on LEGO wiki a long time 10:33 KoN has been on longer and i respect him 10:33 I don't respect people. 10:33 Because I'm never respected. 10:33 He can actually be quite pleasant sometimes 10:33 DH! 10:33 o/ DH 10:33 o/ 10:33 o/ 10:33 Hello everyone! 10:34 Hey DH o/ 10:34 :D 10:34 \o 10:34 8) 10:34 (cool) 10:34 @Joker: Show respect and you will be respected 10:34 I'm gonna go play pirates of the carribean online now. 10:34 yes sensi... 10:34 jk 10:34 xD 10:34 Sensei* 10:35 @Storm: Clone has never been nice to me. 10:35 Ever. 10:35 He always says that I'll never become a Chat Mod. 10:35 ... why must i always be corrected 10:35 He has never been nice to me either 10:35 CzechMate and I used to hate each other! 10:35 i weirdly havve been given grammar lessons on this chat from clone br1ck and awesomeknight 10:36 *have 10:36 *I 10:36 * , , , 10:36 *. 10:36 he was nice to me but we nevr talk to each other now adays 10:36 AT-I think you have the potential. 10:36 what about me? 10:36 AT? 10:36 Who has potential? 10:36 2000. 10:36 Sorry. 10:37 Ah 10:37 XD 10:38 Someone in gym today tripped me and I fell then got back up and was limping/running. Now my PE teachers like me. 10:38 Awesome 10:38 lol 10:38 i only had to do like 10 out of 20 pushups today 10:39 People like Clone are essential to this chat I think, or else everything might get too hectic here 10:39 Yeah. 10:39 they felt bad for me and my legs felt good when i was doing pushups 10:39 Yeah, probably 10:39 I used to hate gym, but now I love it 10:40 my only problem is Clone just randomly stopped our conversations because we were getting "too out of hand" with mild/suckish jokes that offended nobody.. 10:42 XD 10:42 Mild/suckish jokes 10:43 that awkward goose-bump feeling when you scratch a chalkboard... yeah like have you heard the one about the cheddar.... it's a little too cheesy 10:43 ow 10:44 what 10:44 g2g soon 10:44 :'( same here 10:44 Boy Scouts 10:44 Salt & Bread. 10:44 meeting 10:44 :( Gtg in about 12 hours 10:45 Salt & Bread! X( 10:45 Eww 10:45 12 Hours? 10:45 Why you tell us now? 10:45 Gotta go at about 4:15. 10:45 I wanted to be part of da conversation 10:45 2000 is ranked #1 on LSC's wiki.... 10:45 3:45 PM Mountain Time here. 10:45 Yes I am Nuff 10:46 it's 3:45 here right now :( 10:46 http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8302/8004458472_d29f20bf53_k.jpg 10:46 8:46 AM here 10:46 @Nuff: XD 10:46 nuff PM 10:46 6:46 here PM here. 10:47 i am Lego 10:47 people with PM these days 10:47 Lol 10:47 3:47 here. 10:47 3:47 PM. 10:47 i get none but get some 10:48 hey it's 3:47 here too 10:48 I get a bunch. 10:48 YOU live in Arizona? 10:48 O: 10:48 now it's #:48 10:48 Duh duh duh. 10:48 no 10:48 Same. 10:48 Not California. 10:48 washingtom 10:48 o_O 10:48 Washington. 10:48 State? 10:48 What the. 10:48 yes 10:48 I live in Arizona. 10:48 PA for me. 10:48 I'm moving to Germany when I'm older. 10:48 America basically runs on the same timeline 10:49 i live a bit aboue you 10:49 All the way across the natio. 10:49 *above 10:49 *nation 10:49 @Joker: Do you have lots of Iced Tea? o3o 10:49 :P 10:49 ROFL 10:49 8rolls* 10:49 *rolls* 10:49 *falls off cliff* :| 10:49 *BOOM* 10:49 nuff 10:49 ow 10:49 did you see my pm? 10:49 no 10:50 oh yes 10:50 the pics 10:50 0.0 10:50 o.o 10:50 O.O 10:50 slim fat chunky 10:50 lol 10:50 dun dun 10:51 dun ziiiing 10:51 dubsteb 10:51 womp 10:51 womp 10:51 womp 10:51 womp 10:51 ... you get the rest 10:51 Stop 10:51 Hey SoH 10:51 o/ SoH 10:51 o/ 10:51 SOH! 10:51 o/ 10:51 :) 10:51 Hi 10:51 :D 10:52 Wow 10:52 aww i gtg 10:52 Lot's of hellos 10:52 :'( 10:52 Bye o/ 10:52 ;( 10:52 o/ 10:52 SoH is firin' his lazerz 10:52 o/ nuff 10:52 : P 10:52 I love that statement 10:52 "SoH is firin' his lazerz" 10:52 BWAHHHHhhhhhhhhhh 10:52 XD 10:53 SoH, have you seen the Lazer Collection? 10:53 Its hilarious 10:54 Lazer collection? 10:54 No 10:54 Is it a video? 10:54 O: 10:54 brb 2012 09 27